Group Story: The Continuation Game!
by Jun Hiroshi
Summary: Includes a cleaned-up version of a continuation story each person adds on 4 words . It turned into a sort-of parody of yaoi. created on tinierme - I cleaned up and added to the story during the making and editing


**Title**: The Continuation Game!  
**Author(s)**: Players of from The Continuation Game forum in the BL group  
**Cleaned** **By**: Jun Hiroshi  
**Link** **to** **Original**: http : // www . tinierme . com / tinierme / circleThreadDisp . do (without the spaces)  
**Notice**: I cleaned up some of the lines so it would make more sense.

**WARNING**: contains some inappropriate content. View at your own discretion.

* * *

Once upon a time a hot uke lived to someday become seme, and he accidentally fell into a puddle on his walk home right in front of a hot uke. A hot uke saw that he became very cold and that he was hot.

So he brought him home and gave him a bath.

Then he laid him on his sofa with plushies.

He took off his shirt and gave him some hot chocolate but it burnt his tongue. So he quickly cooled it down by blowing on it, but it didn't work, so he got him an ice cube and placed it in the boy's mouth using his tongue. The boy kissed him with a fiery passion and the other began to nibble on his ear.

Suddenly, the former pushed the latter onto the floor using brute force.

The uke squeaked, but didn't complain to being dominated by the sexy seme. Although he preferred to be dominated as he was too shy.

He gave out muffled noises as he had a finger pushed into him while the hot seme licked his slender neck and bit his ears, his hands tracing everywhere from his cheek to his waist and more.

Finally, he was prepared penor. ( ?? -Sorry, I have no idea what this person meant. ) Then he inserted while whispering sexily. The uke arched his back while crying out in ecstasy.

He gave him more and more until he had an hour long orgasm.

The seme says, "I'm not done yet!"

Their breath was ragged.

Randomly, the neighbor walks in. His eyes widen; shocked.

The neighbor stared with his jaw wide open.

Then he reached into his pocket to take out a bottle which contained some raspberry flavored lube and started going off on a rampage.

"Can I join?" he said.

The seme replies, "Who the hell are you?"

"Do you really want . . . ?" said the intruding man.*

"Who are you people?" asked the confused uke, "And would you care to join us?"

The room was hot. All three men were young, attractive baseball players. The first man, December, was the rival. Kathy (the neighbor)** was jealous watching them and video taped it while eating ice cream. Hotaru*** winked at the camera and rolled over the bed. December moaned in Hotaru's rough embrace; yearning for more.

December rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired, so he was surprised when another man stepped out. And it turned out the camera man was recording every second of their long, hot night.

Later on, the camera man sold it for lots of money to buy some toys to collect, so he could start his own sex shop for a new unsuspecting hot seme and uke couple. One day, they'll become victims for his taping of some sexy stuff that he would again take for his pleasure in the back room and sell in his store.

Then one day, his store went bankrupt so he had to sell himself to a seme and uke who made him do things like being part of a mafia.

They shot people, and then made out with their brothers.

* * *

**Cleaning-Up-The-Story notes:**

* The person who added this part actually said "said the intruding lady," but I'm guessing they didn't see the neighbor was a man. After this, everyone else refers to the neighbor as either a man or a woman, which doesn't really make any sense. Since this is a "Boy's Love" continuation story, I decided to keep the neighbor as a man.

** Apparently, Kathy is the neighbor from what I can best understand. As I said before, the neighbor changes from a man to a woman. The names also change a lot, so I decided to keep the first names people gave them.

*** The names are confusing, but December turns into the uke, Hotaru is the seme, and Kathy is the neighbor. Later, someone says "Hayato (the third one) rubbed . . . ," but all the people are already named. Hayato is either December or Hotaru, but most likely Hotaru because this person is the one that named December. But Hotaru is mentioned in the above bubble, so I made Hayato into December instead because it makes more sense.


End file.
